A Pair of Shorts
by Lord-Duguerre
Summary: Updated Chapter 2. An inbetween story taking place during the 6th book when Harry spends his time at the Weasley's.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Before HBP, I was a hardcore HP/HG; however, I have always been a canon follower, no matter what. After HBP, with Mrs. J.K. Rowling's awe-inspiring writing abilities, I have faithfully turned to a HP/GW shipper, though HP/HG will still have a place in my heart.

A/N 2: This is set during the summer events after Harry arrived at the Weasley's but before Sept. 1st.

**A Pair of Shorts**

The day was a nice summer event with a cooling breeze event with a cooling breeze wafting through the trees around the Burrow. A perfect day during which a game that makes fool of the stoutest wizards: Quidditch. Harry and Ron convinced a hesitant Hermione, though only mentioning a game to Ginny was all that was necessary.

"No, Mrs. Weasley," called out Harry. "I'm quite full from lunch. We're just looking for the Snitch so we can play." Harry had helped Ron forage through the disaster that is his room looking for a very old Snitch Fred and George had given their only sister. While Hermione had agreed to help Ginny in her room, each had broken off from the other to search different parts of the house. Harry took his time to look through the assorted closets along the hall on the first floor, finding odds and ends of all sorts of things but mostly knitting. Seeking out the Snitch firmly on his mind, Harry walked into a sight that would forever be burned to memory for the rest of his natural life. A pointed bare foot hung in the air before his face. His eyes lingered for a brief moment, then widened as they slowly followed the soft pale skin, curving delicately along the lean muscles of a calf then upward still to the stirring sight of tremendous proportion: the firm and rounding display of a pair of jean shorts.

"Oh," smiled Ginny. "Hi, Harry." She smiled down to him, balanced precariously on the arm an old family chair. Ginny was rearranging old family photos upon a tall bookshelf. Since she could not use magic just yet, the bright young witch had to look the old fashion way. "Have you found it yet?"

Harry's mind knew Ginny had said something. Something he should probably answer, but for the life of him just could not. The amazing sight of a pair of slim and alluringly pale legs less than a meter from him took his breath. Harry was aware of the room suddenly warming, of his heartbeat thundering loudly in his ears, and an acute tightness in his pants.

"Harry?" A sweet voice broke through the pounding of blood.

"Huh? What?" Harry stammered. Looking up, Ginny smiled in return, causing something to stir in his stomach as if a pygmy puff was purring.

"Did you find it?" Ginny inquired with a lopsided grin.

"Uh…no, not yet," Harry suddenly answered, focusing on Ginny's face to ward away the temptation to reach out and brush a hand inappropriately along the inside of Ginny's knee, up further to the back of legs. "Have you?"

"No," replied Ginny. She began placing the photos back to their original places. "Every now and then, the Snitch seems to get a life of its own and zoom off somewhere."

"Harry! Ginny!" exclaimed a friendly voice followed by a young woman with not so-quite bushy hair. Hermione stepped into the living room. In her hand, a golden snitch was fluttering. She stopped suddenly upon entering, a brief look of shock as she surveyed the scene of Ginny balancing on the arm of a chair, her leg out near a somewhat flustered-looking Harry. It was the look of shock on Harry's face that gave Hermione pause as to what she had just intruded. If she hadn't known any better, she was sure Harry seemed to be slightly tongue-tied.

"Oh," Hermione commented. "Um, I found the Snitch." She looked to Ginny still balanced on the chair but no longer with her leg out to Harry.

"Excellent," said Ginny. She turned effortlessly and jumped down. Harry, with his quick reflexes, caught her as she landed. Ginny's hair bounced in the air, cascading over Harry's face. He took a deep breath, smelling a quaint flowery essence on the auburn locks as her hands landed on his shoulders.

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny flashed another quick smile, turning quickly to a smirking Hermione. They walked off, Hermione whispering to Ginny as they were heading out of the house. Harry stood mute, replaying the scene in his head. The subtle curve of pale legs that were just within arm's reach. The gentle feel of her hands on his shoulders as she landed. The simply and nice way his own hands felt as they fit on her hips. Harry let out a shaky breath, calming his racing heart.

"Oi!" Ron yelled from outside the window. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Harry answered as if coming out of a haze. Grabbing his broom by the door, Harry jogged to the small clearing, shrugging off a very tantalizing daydream for fear of retribution from his best friend. And yet, still, he could not seem to get out of his mind the picture of a nice pair of shorts.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: While not too stellar an amount of reviews I still like to thank those that did enjoy my story. In truth, I had meant for this to be only a one-shot but I thought that perhaps Ginny should be treated to something as Harry had. Also, the true inspiration for the first chapter is my fiancé, whom liked the story and caught all the references about her I made in the form of Ginny.

**Chapter 2**

Ginny was hot. There was no question about it. The August day was bright and clear, though stifling and bordering on unbearable. If winter were to strike tomorrow it would be too late for Ginny Weasley would already have been a puddle of goo occupying the ledge of her bedroom window.

A sudden sound broke her wanderings of cool breezes and iced drinks. Hermione, her usual roommate over the course of the summers, dropped one of her schoolbooks in a fit of annoyance. Strangely enough she left the book on the ground, pages bent and spine cracking. A wearying sigh escaped her lips.

"It's too hot," muttered Hermione, fanning herself with a spare bit of parchment. Neither young witch had felt the need to dress normal for the day. Both had chose out of the large mounds of laundry a couple of large shirts and shorts, which struck a resemblance to men's boxers. Hermione had gravitated to wear an over-sized orange monstrosity much to Ginny's chagrin. Sometimes, things happened that gave away just how laid back and girlish Hermione could be, especially when it came to certain boys.

Ginny had chosen what appeared to be an old shirt of perhaps either Charlie or Bill, though, she could not quite imagine either wearing something overly large with the name "Smelting's" fading on the front. Either way, the shirt was soft and comfortable. Intriguing as it was, there was a lingering scent on it that gave her a wonderful relaxed feeling. Ginny could not place where she recognized it, but it was nice and very comfortable.

"What do you want to do?" Ginny asked lazily. Fanning herself with the shirt, she was caught up with the slightly intoxicating fragrance of cologne and broom wax. An unbidden daydream popped into her mind of strong arms holding her close, of feeling safe and content. Ginny tried to imagine Dean Thomas' arms surrounding her, but the dream didn't hold true. Suddenly, it was Harry's face before her. It was Harry's arms holding her close.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked forcefully.

"Yes?" Ginny caught herself before rolling of the window ledge.

"Where were you?" Hermione teased. The young witch was quite perceptive, annoyingly so in Ginny's case.

"Nowhere," Ginny blushed. Hermione smirked at her as if she were not sharing the entire truth with her.

"Very well," Hermione replied, still lounging across the bed. "I had mentioned perhaps we should go swimming."

"That sounds wonderful," Ginny answered quickly. "I'll go see if Harry and Ron want to go."

Ginny left the room quickly to avoid the all-too-knowing gaze of one Hermione Granger. Sometimes, she found her completely unbearable and off-the-wall with just how logical her mind worked. Other times, Ginny was certain Hermione was as clueless as every other girl.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Ginny reached out to knock on Ron's door when a sight sent chills through her entire body. Silent as can be, the young redhead peeked into Ron's room. There, standing silhouette in front of the attic window was Harry. He had finished showering. His black hair was spiky and still wet. His bare chest and lean frame gave Ginny pause. The hall seemed a bit tiny and if it were possible, the temperature rose higher. Suddenly, Ginny witnessed Harry wore only a towel around his waist, which with a twist, fell from his body.

_Oh my_, Ginny blushed furiously. Her fist hung in the air, but she felt as if her heart was somewhere in her throat.

_He's my brother's best friend. He's my brother's best friend._ Ginny closed her eyes repeating the words like a mantra to ward against the myriad of naughty thoughts flashing through her mind. A gust of wind broke Ginny out of her revelry.

There was little doubt as to who could be more stunned on the stairs leading to Ron's room. Harry stopped drying his hair when he pulled open the door. Ginny only wished with all her might that the world would be so kind enough to swallow her whole this one time. The seconds ticked by slowly as the two teenagers wondering how they had come to be in this predicament.

"Hi," Harry smiled.

"Uh…hi, Harry." Ginny answered weakly.

"Were you going to knock?" He nodded to her raised fist.

"What?" Ginny puzzled, then lowered her arm and blushed profusely.

"Actually," Ginny squeaked. She took an extra second to find her voice. Her eyes roamed the hall marking every nook and cranny to avoid looking at Harry. "I was going to ask if you and Ron wanted to go swimming."

"Swimming?" Harry mused. Finally looking at him again, Ginny watched in wonder as a drop of water fell from his chin. She was in silent agony as the droplet tantalizingly followed the lean sculpt of Harry's chest. Ginny desperately fought the unrelenting urge to reach out and trace the path of water with her fingers. Never before had she ever wanted to be something so simple as a drop of water in her entire life. Heat bloomed in her chest as Ginny's eyes widened when the droplet reached the waistband of Harry's boxers.

"Yes," Ginny took a delicate breath. "Wanna go?"

Harry smirked. Ginny felt her knees weaken at the sight. For the past five years, never once has the lopsided grin of Harry Potter not give her a wondrous feeling of pure bliss. The young red head noticed the quick play of his eyes down her own body then back up to her eyes. If she were a betting woman, Ginny would lay down even odds that Harry Potter of all people was checking her out. Suddenly, a memory crossed her mind of what occurred a few days ago downstairs in the living room. Ginny remembered the look on Harry's face when she was balanced on the chair, with her legs bare. Hermione had admonished her for acting in a way that Ginny swore she had not, but looking back on it now, she was quite wanton in her search of the Snitch, especially in the living room. She now came to the idea in which Harry was a bit more taken with her because of that moment. That singular idea brought up a whole new array of emotions that she had never once fought against since first seeing Harry getting on the train with the help of her brothers six years ago.

"Sure," Harry flashed Ginny another smile, which left her stomach all aflutter. "Let me grab my swim trunks and I'll meet you and Hermione downstairs with Ron."

Ginny nodded, then moved aside to let Harry pass. As he stepped down, the young witch caught the subtle scent of cologne and broom wax. Ginny stunned herself with the realization of just whose shirt she was wearing.

"Oh, and Ginny?"

"Hm?" Ginny returned a goofy smile. She felt her cheeks burn when as she turned to him.

"Nice shirt," Harry teased. "And shorts, too." He continued down the stairs and around the corner. Shocked again within the manner of minutes, Ginny checked the tag on the pair of shorts she wore. Sure enough, merely assuming they had been one of her elder brothers, she was wrong. Ginny discovered the telltale letters of H and P written on the tag.

Embarrassed beyond belief but also aware Harry was openly flirting with her. She smiled to herself, having also gotten a nice view of his rear as well as other things when he left. Making a note, Ginny went to fetch Hermione and prepare for the trip to the creek.

"Same to you, Mr. Potter," she fanned her shirt while talking to no one. "Same to you."

-End


End file.
